


Confession @Buffy

by dank_meme_soivebeentold



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confession, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018, Tyrus Week 2018 Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_meme_soivebeentold/pseuds/dank_meme_soivebeentold
Summary: TJ and Cyrus had been secretly dating for almost a month. How were they going to tell Buffy?





	Confession @Buffy

“You know we’re gonna have to tell Buffy eventually, right?” TJ asked Cyrus as they were laying in Cyrus’ bed with their legs intertwined and Cyrus’ head laying on top of TJ’s chest. They were currently binge-watching Queer Eye and had been secretly dating for about three weeks. 

“Do we though?” Cyrus asked with a pout.

“Cyrus.” TJ paused the show.

“She wasn’t even really happy when we became friends,” Cyrus said sadly.

“But that was before I apologized to her. Also that was three and a half years ago,” TJ said matter-of-factly.

“Okay I know. I’m just really nervous about what she’ll say. And what everyone else will say. I mean I know that Buffy won’t care about me being with a guy but, other people will,” Cyrus confessed to TJ. 

“Muffin, you know that I’ll be by your side no matter what anyone says. We’re in this together,” TJ told Cyrus with a smile, causing Cyrus to lean up and kiss TJ sweetly. “So? Do you want me to be there when you tell her? Or do you want to do it alone?” TJ asked Cyrus.

“I think she should hear it from me, but I definitely won’t object to you being there with me,” Cyrus said with a fond smile.


End file.
